Family Reuniouns
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Kagome goes to her family reunion but not without her half demon body guard. Problems with her family cause awkward moments. Will the problems make it difficult for them to be together or will it only make them closer? During series.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Chapter 1

Kagome walked out of the well house and made it to the house as she always had. Walking into the hallway to the living room she heard voices making her stop for a moment before she heard her mother's soft voice. Slowly she made her way into the living room fining her mother sitting with another older woman and a girl about seventeen.

"Oh Kagome, you're home." Mama said with a smile as she looked at Kagome's wounds and torn clothing.

"Oh my and what have you been doing?" The older woman asked looking at the condition Kagome was standing in.

"Kagome was with a few of her friends playing games. Are they alright dear?"

"Yeah, Shippo only had a few bumps, Sango and Miroku were beat up pretty bad but most of it was small, and Inuyasha... well you know him." Kagome smiled.

"Alright, why don't you go get cleaned up before dinner?" Mama asked and watched Kagome nod before walking up the stairs to her room.

"Aunt Akemi, where is your bathroom?" The girl asked standing up.

"It's up the stairs, the first door on the left." Mama said before she and the other woman began talking again. The girl walked up the stairs turning to the left noticing Kagome's door was cracked open allowing her to see. Kagome sat on her desk chair with her legs on the bed as she cleaned her wounds and started to bandage them.

"Why does he always have to be a jerk about things?" She mumbled. "He gets beat up so badly he can barely move and still tries to go after Naraku, and then he's so mean when I try to stop him. That will be the last time I worry about him..." She trailed off angrily. The doorbell rang scarring the girl who was spying and making Kagome grumble as she continued to dress wounds on her legs, arms, and torso. The girl turned and went back down the stairs figuring she wouldn't see much else as Kagome pulled her clothes out and was about to change.

"Kagome, remember we are going to the reunion in a few days." Mama said as Kagome walked into the living room to see several more relatives. "They are coming out early to stay before we all head to the reunion together." Kagome nodded as she looked around knowing many of the people.

'Aunt Asuka was here with Kimi, and I guess the rest just followed.' Kagome thought as she walked looked back at her mother.

"Mama, where's the first aid kit and the antiseptics? I want to make sure Miroku and Sango don't get infections."

"They are in the hall closet. Oh and before I forget, I have some poky and treats for Shippo."

"Treats?" Kagome asked to herself but was heard by her mother.

"Yes, I picked up his favorite poky, and some candy, and I got more crayons and coloring books for him."

"Who is this Shippo?" Asked a tall young woman who was about twenty years old.

"Shippo is a child Kagome goes to see with her friends, Rika." Mama said with a smile as Kagome gave a nod and quickly turned to gather what she needed. She walked to the well house and was stopped as she opened the door to the hidden well by a voice from behind her.

"Where you going?" Asked the feminine voice. Kagome turned around and found her older cousin standing there with a young man she had never met before.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked wondering how to get out of this.

"I thought you were going to your friends and that child, why are you going into the well house?" Kimi asked and watched Kagome's eyes go wide before she answered.

"First of all it's none of your business; secondly I don't have to explain anything to you." Kagome turned to walk into the well house hearing her cousin take a deep breath of air ready to yell when Kagome shut the door in her face and jumped into the well before Kimi could open the door and find her gone. Kagome found Sango with Shippo near Kaede's garden.

"Kagome!" Shippo called as Kagome smiled.

"I didn't think you would be coming back so soon." Sango said as she looked at the things Kagome was holding.

"I wanted to bring some things back for you guys. There's more bandages, and medicines there and my mom got more treats for Shippo." Kagome handed it all over to Sango and looked around. "Where's Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"Miroku is off in the village somewhere and Inuyasha wandered off soon after you left."

"Figures." Kagome said shaking her head. "Well I won't be able to come back for a few days, please keep an eye on Inuyasha. His wounds were pretty bad." Sango nodded before Kagome hugged Shippo and walked back to the well. Arriving back in her own time she climbed out of the well and heard her cousin speaking outside the door.

"Where could she have gone? We looked everywhere, Koukai." Kimi said.

"She can't have just disappeared." Koukai said as the two stood talking Kagome sighed not knowing what to do. Taking a deep breath, she decided that she would just walk out and go back into the house. Slowly she slid the door open making the two look at her and narrow their eyes.

"Where did you go? How did you disappear?" Kimi asked as Kagome only walked past them and continued into the house.

That night Kagome tossed and turned sleeping on the couch. As she turned and finally started to doze off a shrill scream filled the air making Kagome jump to her feet and run to her room where her two older cousins were sleeping. Making her way through her family members who were blocking the doorway, she found Inuyasha passed out on the floor bleeding heavily. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and pulled him onto her lap.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha can you hear me?" Kagome said moving his hair out of his face noticing how hot he was. "Mom!" Kagome called only to see her mother run in with the emergency first aid kit. "Thanks." Kagome began taking Inuyasha's shirt off to look at the bloody bandages.

"Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"What's going on?" Her relatives asked from the doorway as Kagome worked on fixing Inuyasha.

"At least he remembered to hide his ears." Kagome smiled softly as she continued to work only answering questions when she was done.

"We want answers, Akemi." Said a tall man.

"I'm very sorry about this. Inuyasha is... is..." Kagome glanced at the young man she had been traveling with for the last eight months. "His name is Inuyasha. When he gets hurt, he comes and finds me so I can fix him up. He knows where my room is and didn't know I wasn't in it."

"How did he get in?" Asked another man.

"He... he..." Kagome stumbled trying to think of an answer.

"He has an extra key." Akemi said making several look at her shocked. "Kagome why don't we take him into the living room and everyone can get some rest while you patch him back up?" Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna need some help, he's actually pretty heavy." Kagome said as Sota ran in to help. Kagome, Sota and Akemi carried Inuyasha to the couch where Kagome had been sleeping while the others went back to their beds to rest. "Thanks, I'll be able to take care of it from here." Kagome told them before they left her to cover Inuyasha up and grab cool water and a rag for his forehead.

The next day Kagome still sat beside the couch looking at Inuyasha as his breathing became more labored and the sweat continued to soak his hair.

"He still in bad shape?" Her mother asked as she and a few others walked into the living room.

"I don't know what he got into this time but it really hurt him." She said low looking at Inuyasha. "Mom, he was bad when I left, but this... He was in another battle after I left." She said looking at her mother with tears in her eyes. Akemi nodded and looked at Inuyasha before looking at her worried daughter.

"Kagome, perhaps he came here not so much as to be patched up but to have someone he truly trusted look after him." Kagome thought for a moment and gave a nod. "I'm going to take the family out to eat for breakfast. I'm going to try to keep them out for most of the day." Kagome nodded as Kimi walked into the living room narrowing her eyes at Kagome before looking strangely at Inuyasha.

"Oh, good morning Kimi." Akemi smiled looking at her niece. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright aunt Akemi. I understand." Akemi nodded and smiled at Kagome before leaving the living room to meet the others. Kagome looked up to see Kimi staring at her and Inuyasha.

"What do you want, Kimi?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that, he didn't come through the door. I remember him coming from the window even though there was no ladder or any way for him to get to the window." Kagome turned to glare at her cousin before the girl left laughing.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what happened to you?" She said softly grabbing his hand and watched him turn his head to the side as his brow furrowed.

"Ka-Kagome..." He whispered making her move closer to him. She ran her hand across his forehead and looked at him worried. "Ka-gome... no..." He said making Kagome curious as to what he was dreaming about. After a few minutes, she began to hear him speak again. "Don't... 'gome, don't... I...i... lo-..." He was cut off as his entire body trembled and he cried out in pain making several people run into the room. Kagome pulled the blanket down to see the blood soaked bandages tinted slightly purple making Kagome's eyes go wide.

"Sota!" She called making her brother move closer to her. "Sota I need you to get me the drawing salve, the antiseptic, towels, string, a needle, and plenty of bandages." Her brother gave a nod as she turned back to Inuyasha and started to take the dressings off as Sota returned with his mother.

"Kagome how can I help?" Sota asked.

"Mom, can you get everyone out? I need to get this poison out of his wound." Akemi nodded and went to clear the crowd as Kagome looked at her brother. "I need you to help me out okay. Can you hand me things?" He nodded and Kagome began cleaning off the wound before pouring antiseptic on the open wound that showed his gut. Quickly she stitched the wound closed and placed drawing salve over it and bandaged it. Suddenly she heard clapping from the doorway seeing a few family members who had staid and saw Kagome work.

"You seem practiced at this." Said an uncle as he walked over to look at the wound. "You would make a wonderful doctor."

"I've been told something like that before." Kagome smiled as Akemi came back into the room.

"'Gome..." They heard as Akemi pulled the last of the relatives out of the room and outside to leave for the day.

"Inuyasha, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She said as she held his hand. After sitting for several more hours she started heard him trying to talk again. "Inuyasha, it's alright now."

"Gome, don't... leave... I..." He trailed off again.

"Inuyasha, please wake up, this is all really scaring me. You've never been hurt this bad. Please... please I love you; I don't want you to die." She cried letting her head fall to his shoulder as she gripped his hand. Inuyasha continued to turn his head, speak in his sleep repeating the same words over and over again as his fever continued to spike.

Kagome woke up to the slight movement making her head turn. Sitting up looking down she saw Inuyasha turn his head again, slowly she felt his forehead and felt it back to normal giving a revealed sigh and a small smile as she heard him call her name once again, but this time it was clearer as his eyes began to open.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..." He whispered before trying to sit up only to have pain and Kagome hold him down.

"Don't get up; you're hurt really bad this time."

"What... what happened? How did I get here?" Kagome looked at him slightly confused as to why he did not remember.

"I don't know what happened to you, all I know is in the middle of the night you scarred my cousin when you fell in my bedroom. After all night and most of today you had a fever and weren't doing well. I was so afraid I would lose you." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Ka... gome...I'm sorry." He said low. "Stop with the tears will ya." He said making her look at him sternly.

"What did you expect getting yourself nearly killed and worrying me like this?" She half yelled half cried at him making him look at her trying to think of a way to stop her from crying.

"I'm alive so stop crying already." He said making her glare at him before standing and storming out of the room leaving him alone. "What's her problem?" He asked laying his head back for a moment before following his feeling of needing to comfort her. Slowly he began to sit on the couch. Pushing the excruciating pain aside, he stood and started stumbling to the stairs, following the scent of her tears when his legs gave out making him fall on the stairs. Kagome ran from her room at the sound of the thud his body made and ran to him as he tried to get up again.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? No, don't move just yet." She said looking at the wound on his gut seeing it begin to bleed slightly. She looked at the wounds running her fingers across his wounded body looking at each cut, scrape and bump to see if they were healing. What she never noticed was his honey colored eyes watching her softly as she looked everything over.

"Kagome, I'll be fine." He said making her roll her eyes before helping him to stand back up and walk him over to sit on the couch.

"Now I want you to stay here until I say." She told him leaving no room for discussion in her tone. He looked at her and nodded as she started to clean up the mess from the night before.

Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen with Akemi when he looked around and started to growl softly. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and ran outside catching Kimi and Koukai kicking and punching Kagome. He shoved the girl away as he punched Koukai in the stomach making him fall trying to catch his breath again. Inuyasha knelt down, picking Kagome up gently to look at the blood on her face and clothing as tears slid down her face.

"It's alright now Kagome." He said softly as she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself closer to him as her mother ran out and the other two took off not being seen.

"What happened?"

"I caught two of those kids beating on her." He growled and stood up with her in his arms.

"Take her into my room; it has a bathroom attached to it. Get her cleaned up and I'll deal with the two who did this." Akemi said knowing who her daughter had had problems with in the past. Inuyasha nodded and took her into the house and to Akemi's room. He shut the door and laid her gently on the bed as more tears escaped her eyes that she refused to open. He walked into the bathroom getting several towels wet before returning to start cleaning of the blood from Kagome's face.

"Kagome, open your eyes." He said softly looking at her as she rolled her head to the side. "Please open your eyes, it's alright now." He said and watched her slowly open her eyes and look up at him seconds before she shot up and latched onto him, holding him tight as she cried. He sat shocked not knowing what to do before he slowly got her to lay back. "Why did they do this?"

"They... Kimi and a few others have always beaten on me. This time it was because of all the talk about how I fixed you're wounds and then when they tried to follow me into the well house and they couldn't find me, and about you." Inuyasha started to growl thinking of all the pain Kagome had been through. "It's just another reason I don't want to go to that stupid family reunion." She said letting another tear slide from her eye. She was surprised when Inuyasha wiped it away gently.

"Then don't go. I'm sure your mother will understand if you don't go, especially after this."

"No, it's not her; it's my grandmother and other relatives. I have to go." She sniffed taking a towel from Inuyasha and starting to wipe her face only to have Inuyasha take it back.

"Let me do it." He said and began to gently clean the blood from her face.

"Inuyasha, Kagome?" They heard as the door opened and Akemi walked in. "Kagome, they are hiding behind several others, I think it would be better if you stayed here."

"No, grandma and the others always want me to go, and..."

"Kagome... I know they have been picking on you for years but this... Kagome this it too far, I want you to stay home." Inuyasha saw the saddened look in Kagome's eye making him think.

"What if I went with you?" He asked making Kagome look at him as Akemi stopped, thinking about the idea.

"What about Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo and the Jewel?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha shook his head.

"We don't have any more leads to follow. Besides Sango and Miroku need to heal."

"I think it's settled then but we can't have you going as just a boy going with us." She said looked at the two as they looked at each other then back at her with wide eyes. "Well I'll leave it to you for the story." She smiled and walked out leaving the two to look at each other.

"Well..." Kagome said looking down thinking. "I guess she's right we can't just say the guy who comes to me in my room to get fixed up is going with us." Inuyasha looked at her nodding.

"Then what do I have to be?"

"Mom was hinting at a relationship." She said looking away with a slight blush thinking about what that would mean.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out to the car loading up their luggage before the long trip to the beach where they were holding the family reunion this year. They still were nervous about having to play girlfriend and boyfriend but knew there was no other way to do it without getting major questions. The two stood by the sacred tree talking as Kimi and Koukai walked over with Rika, each with an evil look on their face.

"So you two are actually going out?" Asked Kimi making Kagome nod as she heard Inuyasha begin to growl softly.

"Why didn't you say that earlier when he came into the bedroom?" Koukai asked with a smirk.

"Because it's none of your business.

"Oh, well if you're going out you wouldn't mid putting our minds at ease and proving it, would you?" Rika asked making Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other. "Prove you're going out by kissing right now." They looked at each other for a moment. Inuyasha stood thinking that if he were going to protect her he was going to have to play along. Taking a deep breath he pulled her close and placed his lips on hers making the three glare before walking away. Slowly Inuyasha pulled back and looked down at Kagome who was looking up at him not really knowing what to say or think only wearing a bright red blush that matched his.

"I'm... "

"It's alright; we had to get them to leave us alone." She said looking away before walking over to the car as everyone piled into the three vehicles they were taking. Inuyasha stood staring after Kagome as he began to think of what he was thinking when he kissed her. Slowly he walked over and climbed into the van, sitting next to Kagome for the long drive.

After three hours, Kagome was getting tired. She started falling asleep against the window but found it very uncomfortable as she constantly moved trying to get comfortable. Suddenly she felt someone pull her away from the window making her look to see Inuyasha pulling her to lay on him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Although feeling awkward she quickly fell into a deep sleep letting Inuyasha watch her as his thoughts went in circles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome slowly opened her eyes seeing Inuyasha still holding her as he slept as the car came to a stop. She looked round seeing the beach and the sun high in the sky before she looked at Inuyasha sleeping soundly, looking so peaceful.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. "Inuyasha?" She said louder making him open his eyes and look at her. "We're here." He gave a nod as they got out of the van taking their luggage up to the room they had been assigned. Kagome looked around noticing two rooms and a couch.

"Cool, I call the couch!" Sota yelled running in and jumping on the enormous couch. Akemi looked at the two before walking towards one of the rooms. "I'll take this room. Go get unpacked and we'll go have dinner with everyone." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before walking into the other room and looking at the queen size bed in the middle with a connected bathroom.

"Wow." Kagome said with a small smile, dropping her luggage and walking to the sliding glass door to stand on the balcony. "This is huge." She said turning to see Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony to stand with her.

"Kagome..." He said after several minutes of silence. "Kagome, about that-."

"I know you were trying to play along." She said cutting him off. "I'm going to get a shower before we go eat." He gave a nod as she walked back into the room gathering what she needed to take a shower. Inuyasha stood looking out at the waves of the ocean trying to think of the jewel shards and where they should start searching first, but the only thing that came to his head was Kagome and that kiss he gave her. Giving up on trying to think he went back into the room as the bathroom door opened and Kagome walked out wearing a short blue sun dress. He couldn't take his eyes from how revealing it was until they heard a knock at the door before Akemi walked in.

"You two ready?" She asked before both nodded. She left with a smile as Kagome closed her suitcase and went towards the door only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Kagome...?" He started before she turned and looked at him; he tried to think of what to say next only to blurt out the first thing he could think of. "They gonna have ramen?" Kagome smiled and giggled at him before shrugging.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there. You ready?" She saw him nod before they both walked out to the living room to meet Akemi and Sota.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the room and watched Akemi be taken one way while Sota went to hang with the younger kids leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and the older kids. She looked around as Kimi and Rika walked over to them.

"We want more proof. That kiss was something anyone could have done. It was merely a peck." Rika said with a mischievous grin. "Really kiss this time." She said making them look at each other as they rolled their eyes walking away only to have three men grab Inuyasha and the two girls grab Kagome.

"You're not going anywhere until you do what we say." Kimi said harshly.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said making her look at him and nod. They were let go only to lean forward and kiss as they held each other. Inuyasha put his hand just below her ear pulling her slightly closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling apart to look into each other's eyes seeing something that neither had seen there before. The others looked at the others as they rolled their eyes and walked away angrily.

"Hopefully they don't need to keep pestering us like that." Kagome said as they still stood holding each other. The two looked into each other's eyes before they pulled back quickly and walked over to sit in their seats.

That night Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on the balcony looking out at the dark ocean. She stood watching him unmoving as she thought about all the feelings this experience has brought up. Sighing she knew she needed to stop thinking about it; after all he was still in love with Kikyo... right? She took a deep breath and walked out to stand next to him, looking at his worried face.

"Inuyasha... I... I wanted to talk to you about this whole thing." She said sitting on the ground next to him. "We are leaving the day after tomorrow; we can avoid the family and all until then if you want. I mean, I know how hard this must be for you, with Kikyo and all." She said looking away hoping he didn't notice the sad tone in her voice. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before speaking wondering what he should do.

"Kagome..." He said making her look at him. "I... I don't know what to say..." He said looking away slowly trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Inuyasha, it's alright. I understand." She said before standing up and walking back to the doorway. "I'm going to bed; you should get some sleep too." She said before disappearing into the darkened room.

"I don't even know what to think anymore." He said with a soft growl and he laid his head back against the wall.

Kagome woke up and found Inuyasha nowhere in the room. Sighing she changed for the day and went out into the living room only finding a note on the little table. Her Mother had left it, saying that her mother and Sota had gone out early and left them sleep in. She looked around before walking back in to gather her things as Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Both stopped in their tracks and stared at each other before Kagome quickly turned and Inuyasha grabbed his clothes from his suitcase, getting dressed as fast as he could still wearing a bright red blush as Kagome ran into the bathroom and started getting changed. Once she was done, she walked out to find Inuyasha sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"My mom and Sota went out early so it's just us. You want to go down to the beach?"

"Sure I guess." The two started to walk the beach not talking until they saw Kimi and Rika standing to the side in their bathing suits. "Let's go the other way." He said before they turned to find them being surrounded.

"I don't think so." Rika said with a grin. "There is something about you that is very different, and I still don't believe you two are together." Kagome and Inuyasha glared at them as Rika walked closer. "I don't hear you scream in passion at night, so obviously you are only faking it."

"I wouldn't-!" Kagome was stopped when she heard Inuyasha begin to growl. She turned and started to calm him before they both turned quickly hearing Sota run up to them.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" He called stopping in front of them breathing hard. "There's... a...a..."

"Kagome..."

"Sota go get our things from the room, hurry." Kagome said before she and Inuyasha looked over at the sky, as it turned dark. Inuyasha knelt down as Kagome climbed on his back and the two ran towards the darkness leaving the others wondering what was going on as Sota ran after them carrying a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Kimi, Sora, go find out what's going on." Rika said before Kimi started running off after the others.

Sota ran up to Kagome as Inuyasha fought a huge water dragon. Kagome took the weapons and told Sota to run as Inuyasha landed beside Kagome taking his sword. As Kagome pulled an arrow back the dragon roared before wiping its tail out making Inuyasha grab Kagome and move out of the way only to see Kimi in the dragon's grasp as it pulled its tail back. Kagome looked up shocked as Kimi screamed as Sora ran up to Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and ran at the dragon as Kagome readied an arrow holding it for the perfect shot before releasing it. It flew through the air hitting the tail making it drop Kimi onto the sand.

"Sora stay here with Kimi." Kagome told her seventeen-year-old cousin. Sora only stared at Kagome before screaming as she saw the tail coming towards them again and started to scream. Kagome turned to find Inuyasha coming from nowhere slicing the tail off. Sora stared at Inuyasha as he turned to smirk at Kagome.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute."

"Yeah yeah..." She gasped and looked at the dragon. "Inuyasha, it has a shard in its forehead." He looked back at the dragon as it charged an attack as Inuyasha got ready to block and Kagome turned to see how Kimi was before going back into battle. Inuyasha cut the attack sending it back at the dragon with the wind-scar as Kagome shot her arrow. The combination of the attacks disintegrated the dragon leaving the shard to fall into Inuyasha's hands. Kimi came to and saw Inuyasha handing the darkened shard to Kagome only to see the color change the second she touched it. Kagome pulled a little bottle out of her pocket and placed it in the jar with a smile as adults ran over and the two dropped their weapons in the sand.

"What happened?" Asked Kagome's aunt Asuka as she ran over with a group of cousins and went to Kimi still barely waking up. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then at Sora and Kimi worried that they might say.

"I... I... Kimi just passed out from the heat." Sora said to her aunt as Kimi sat up and looked around as Kagome looked at her cousin wondering why she didn't say anything. Asuka and Koukai helped Kimi stand up and started walking her back to the hotel as Rika glared at Kagome.

"If I find out that you did something to her, you'll regret being born." She threatened making Inuyasha pull Kagome back and behind him as he glared down at Rika.

"You lay one finger on Kagome and you'll be the one regretting." He half growled narrowing his honey colored eyes making Rika stomp her foot in the soft sand before turning and going to see Kimi with the others all except Sora following her.

"K-Kagome?" Sora asked as Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha and was trying to calm him down. "What was all that?" She asked.

"Sora why didn't you tell them what really happened?" Sora looked at Kagome then up at Inuyasha.

"I, I wanted to know what I saw. That was just..." She trailed off as Kagome looked at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and scoffed turning around. Kagome took a deep breath and looked at her cousin.

"Sora, I need you to promise not to say anything to anyone." Kagome said and watched her nod. "Inuyasha is... he is a half demon." Sora looked at the two completely confused. "Inuyasha, show her." Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment before he let his ears stand straight on top of his head. "He is from five hundred years in the past. We are working on gathering the shards of the shikon jewel."

"Shikon jewel? But that's just some bed time story."

"I thought so too until I met Inuyasha."

"And you broke the jewel, Wench." Inuyasha scoffed making Kagome glare at him. "What, you did." Kagome turned her back to him and looked back at Sora who was in awe and didn't know what to say let alone what to think.

"Please, don't say anything we really do need to keep this quiet." She asked her cousin making the girl look at her for a moment before nodding.

"But I want to know everything."

"I'll explain everything." Kagome smiled as she began walking her cousin back to her hotel room where Kagome and Sora sat in the bedroom talking as Inuyasha stood on the balcony listening.

That night Kagome was walking out to the shore as the moon sat high in the sky, leaving Inuyasha to play video games with her little brother. Deciding to walk the dark calm beach thinking about everything she had been through and told her cousin. She still couldn't get the look Inuyasha had given her after their kiss out of her head, she kept going back to trying to figure out what that look was. Before she realized just how far she had walked she noticed a group of older guys watching her walk along the shoreline making her shiver and turn to walk back. She saw them start to walk towards her making her quicken her step. After a few minutes, they were getting closer and closer making her begin to run. She only got s a few steps before they surrounded her and pulled her back pushing her around the group all laughing and talking about what they should do with her.

"Such a cute girl out wandering at night." One said.

"Yes, I wonder what we should do with her." One smiled making the others grin. Kagome tried to pull away only to be thrown to the ground making her shriek as her head connected with the ground. Kagome began to try to get away again only to be held down by another who started grabbing at her making her cry out.

"Oh you'll be screaming alright." He said with an evil grin making tears rise in her eyes as she continued to scream making him hit her head.

"Can't have her waking everyone now can we?" She heard as everything went black and cold.

'Am I going to die being touched by guys like that? Am I going to die never doing what I wanted or saying what I had to say?' She wondered until she felt warmth. Something or someone was making the coldness fade away. She felt safe and calm as she heard a voice.

"Kagome! Kagome! Open your eyes!" She heard but could not find her way through the blackness.

Inuyasha looked at the men who were trying to scramble away as he held Kagome in his arms praying she was alright. He gently moved her hair out of her face and saw the huge gash near her temple that was gushing blood. Holding her tight, he wrapped his kimono around her as her clothes were mostly torn from the men's actions. Moving as fast as he could he jumped off back to the hotel where he could have help getting her better.

"Inuyasha!" He heard as he walked into the living area with Kagome still limp in his arms. Kagome's mother ran over looking at her daughter's pale face. "Take her into the bedroom. Sota, go get ice." Sota jumped to his feet and ran to do what he was told. Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on the bed and refused to leave her side as her mother dressed the wound on her head.

"Here mom." Sota said handing the ice box to his mom and watched her wrap a few cubes in a pillowcase. "Kagome gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Just has a nasty bump and cut on her head." She smiled placing the ice to the bandaged gash before looking at Inuyasha's worried face. "Inuyasha, hold this here for a little while." She said handing the little ice pack to Inuyasha. "She'll be fine. Just keep holding the ice on it." She stood leaving with Sota letting Inuyasha sit alone with Kagome.

Inuyasha sat looking at Kagome unmoving as he held the ice on her head. He only wished for her to wake up and watched her intensely jumping as she began to stir.

"Kagome... Kagome can you hear me?"

"Inu... Yasha?" She whispered making his heart skip a beat as he used his one clawed hand to gently smooth her hair.

"Yeah, it's me. Open your eyes." He said and watched her head turn towards his voice hearing her mumble as her brow furrowed. "Kagome..."

"Help, Inu... Yahsa... no... don't... help Inu..." She trailed off as Inuyasha watched her and could only wonder what she was dreaming of until her eyes began to flutter.

"That's it Kagome, open your eyes." He said softly only to see her go still once again. Inuyasha's heart stopped when she didn't wake up making him worry even more as he moved a little closer and whispered to her trying to make her wake up. "Kagome, please open your eyes, let me know you're okay." After several hours he sighed looking down at her, his fear and worry clear in his eyes as the door cracked open.

"She still out?" Kagome's mother asked and saw Inuyasha nod slowly as he kept his eyes on Kagome as the door shut again.

"Please just show me you're alright." He whispered taking a deep breath. "I... Kagome, I..." He paused with a heavy sigh as he looked down at her. "I want you to wake up and be alright, I don't want you to be hurt... I... I love you..." He trailed off not believing what he had just said until he began to really think about it and how he felt about the young woman, he had known for the last eight months. Kagome began to open her eyes slowly making him stare at her.

"Inuyasha?" She asked

"It's alright Kagome." Her eyes went wide as tears came to her eyes making Inuyasha move closer to comfort her. "They can't hurt you. You're safe." He said as she reached out and threw her arms around him holding him tight as she cried. Slowly and gently, he moved to sit on the bed and pull her into his lap. He sat just holding her as she relaxed with his touch dozing back off into the safe darkness in his arms.

"Don't... go..." She whispered holding tight to him.

"I won't go anywhere Kagome." He told her kissing the top of her head making her snuggle closer to him. "I'll never leave you... I..." He took a deep breath. "I love you 'gome" He whispered making her look up at him quickly to see that thing in his honey colored eyes she had seen before. Slowly they leaned closer together and kissed again, this time something sparked in both of their bodies.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she pulled back to look at each other. The two of them sat looking at each other slowly coming closer together once again kissing and praying the feeling of bliss they felt would last forever.

The next morning Inuyasha opened his eyes with a smile as he remembered Kagome laying next to him on the bed cuddled into his side with her head on his chest. The night before they had confessed their love and spent the night in each others arms. He smirked pulling his arms tighter around her as she cuddled closer with a soft sigh. He looked at the small alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, noticing it read eleven am.

"'Gome." He said softly kissing her head as she stirred. "It's time to get up."

"I don't want to." She said with a smile before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Don't you have to go meet with your grandmother or something?" Kagome jumped up in bed with a small gasp.

"I completely forgot." She hurried around getting changed and ready for the day as Inuyasha stretched and waited for her out on the balcony. "Inuyasha?" He heard from in the room and saw Kagome seconds later with a smile on her face.

"You ready?" He asked pulling her closer to him as they kissed again before heading out to meet with Kagome's grandmother before meeting back at the van to head home.

After Kagome was finished speaking with her grandmother she met Inuyasha outside of the room.

"I can't believe my Grandmother wants me to take over the family when she is gone. She wants me to have everything." Kagome said walking with Inuyasha back to the van. "I can't believe it."

"She wants to make sure you're taken care of." Inuyasha said glancing at Kagome as she only nodded.

"You two ready to go?" Akemi asked seeing them walk over to the van. "You say good bye to everyone?"

"Yeah, I just saw grandma. We're already to go." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha helped load the last of the luggage before they all climbed into the car for the long ride home, with a small nap.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut to find all the others sitting and waiting for them. Shippo lunged at Kagome holding her tight as Sango and Miroku took their turns hugging Kagome.

"How was your family reunion, Kagome?" Miroku asked as they all sat down around the small fire.

"It...wasn't bad." Kagome smiled brightly. "Let's just say I don't think I'll be having any more problems with my cousins." She glanced at Inuyasha who gave a small smirk.

"You have problems with some of them?"

"Yeah, a few of them have beat me up over the years. They tried a few times but I don't think they will try anything else after meeting Inuyasha." She giggled making Inuyasha roll his eyes. "I better go see if Kaede needs any help."

"I'll go with you." Inuyasha said standing and following Kagome quickly making Sango and Miroku look at each other.

"They seem..." Sango began

"Different. They seem like they are closer." Miroku added.

Kagome smiled as she walked with Inuyasha beside her finding Kaede only to be told she didn't need any help. The two wandered off into the forest to sit in the sacred tree together talking about where they would go and what they should do.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome sighed content as she laid her head back onto his chest.

"I love you too 'gome." He said kissing the top of her head as they continued in silence.


End file.
